A Day At The Carnival
by Angelic Puppy
Summary: This is a one shot story,but may become a fullfledged story, it's a tad short but don't kill me.Max meets a new friend as he visits the Carnival, pleaz R&R if you like it andor want me to continue it.


WoF: Hi everybody! It's been awhile since I last submitted anything but here's a story starring Max!

Max: Yay! I get a story!

WoF: yup this story's all yours Maxie

Max: can I do the disclaimer?

WoF: sure!

Max: Wolf of Flames does not own Beyblade or any Beyblade characters like me!

WoF: enjoy the story please R&R!

_Italics are thoughts_

'"this is a random person such as a carnival worker"'

A day at the Carnival

Max was bouncing as high as he could on the Carnival's MoonBounce when a girl joined him. She was two inches shorter than him with purple hair and aqua colored eyes."Hi I'm Max! Who're you?" "My name's Lirael! Nice ta meet ya!" '"Hey come on out it's startin to lose air!"' "Ok!" They get out the MoonBounce and put on their shoes. "Wanna hang out the rest of the day Lirael?" "Sure! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel first!" They run to the Ferris Wheel and the carnival worker that sees them thinks their adorable and lets them on without a ride ticket. "That was nice of the guy to let us on without taking a ticket" "hey look at that!" He points to the left and they see the ocean, big, blue and rough. "Wow that's awesome! Maybe we could go there later" "I didn't bring my swimming trunks today…" "It's ok we can still go on water rides!" "I'm a turtle!" "hee hee, you're silly" Once they get off the Ferris Wheel they buy the Sweets Shop out and finish off with chocolate ice cream and Max is singing. "I'm an acorn small and round, lying on the cold, cold ground. People walk all over me, that is why I'm cracked you see. I'm a nut. I'm a nut. I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut." "Sing the next verse, sing the next verse!" "Called myself on the telephone just to hear my golden tone. Asked myself out on a date, picked me up at half-past eight. I'm a nut. I'm a nut. I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut." "Next one, next one!" "Took my self to the movie-show, stayed too late and said 'let's go.' Took my hand and led me out, drove me home and gave a shout. I'm a nut. I'm a nut. I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut!" "Hee, hee, hee, Max you're so silly!" "I, the great Purple-Turtle, claim the Throne of Sugar as mine! I share it with my new friend Lirael the Aqua-Puppy!" "Max you're crazy" "Thank you, thank you very much!" They ride on a few water rides and then see the biggest RollerCoaster ever, the Collasus. "whoa…" "that's a big RollerCoaster" "Wanna try it?" "ummm…" "Come on Lirael, we'll be the first 15-year-olds to ride it!" "ok" They get on it and after 15 minutes of insane twists, turns, and loops it starts to climb the biggest hill ever.72 feet of rail, a stop of 10 tense seconds, and a 72 foot drop at 30 miles an hour before 5 more minutes of loops, twists, and turns before stopping. "That was totally awesome!" His hair is even more wild than before and his sea-blue eyes are wide and sparkling. "That was so cool! But that last hill was scary" She is quite dizzy and Max helps her to a bench. "yeah that last hill was kinda wacked out" He gets them some rock candy from the Sweets Shop (which just so happened to be right next to the Collasus). "thanks Maxie. I had lots of fun today with you Max!" "I had fun too! I don't usually hang out with girls, I'm usually with my Beyblading buddies who're guys." "Well you're the most fun of my friends, they never wanna do anything except flirt." "ewwwww how boring" "Here they come. Thanks for hangin with me Max, it was fun!" She gets up and kisses his cheek and runs off waving. "Bye!"

Hiroshima, Japan-Hotel the next day

"Tyson, wake up!" "leave me alone Max…" "I wanna introduce you to my friend later so you have to get up now!"he pokes, prods, and whines until Tyson gets up.

"If she's not at the beach I'm gonna eat all your pixie stixs…"

"That's mean Tyson!" "Good morning guys!"Rei says as he enters the room.

"Hi Rei!"Max practically yells. "good morning…"a still sleepy Tyson says.

"Come on we gotta get to the beach!" "Calm down MaxieU"

"I'm gonna go to the food court" "Come on let's get breakfast and then the beach!"

"Yes Max of course"

after breakfast, at the beach

_Boy Max sure is excited about seeing this girl he met yesterday and he really wants us to meet her, _thought Rei, _I wonder why._ His thoughts were interrupted when Max grabbed his wrist. "Come on Rei I see her!" Lirael is in a one-piece bathing suit the same color as her eyes (aqua). "Liri! Lirael!" "huh? Max!" she runs over and they hug each other.

"This is my good friend Rei! Rei this is Lirael!" "Hi Lirael, how are you?" "I'm fine thanks for asking" "Hey Liri let's make a sand castle!" "Yeah let's!" they run down to the tide line for wet sand. _Awwww, they look so cute, like little kids, _thought Rei, _I wonder_. He sits down underneath an umbrella only to be "mobbed" by Lirael's friends who want to "get to know him" _oh brother this'll be a long day where's Tyson? Probably at the snack bar, what a pig._

about an hour later(11:30am)

"Yay! This is an awesome castle!" "yup, yup, let's go looking for seashells."

"Sure!" as they look they find live mussels and see shiny fish being hunted by pelicans, gulls, and other birds. "Max, Max! Look a jellyfish!" "cool! And over there a stingray!"

"hey, a hermit crab" "the beach is awesome! Hey when are you leaving?" "I live here, when are you leaving Max?" "I don't know but Rei says that when Kai comes back from his training we'll leave" "who's Kai?" "He's my Beyblade teammate, along with Rei and Tyson! We travel the world during tournaments and we're currently the Beyblade World Champions!" "cool, will you teach me how to Beyblade?" "sure!" he then pushes her into an incoming wave "tag!" he starts running and Lirael (who's now soaking wet) chases him trying to get him wet. She manages to tag him and then they're swamped by a huge wave. (up by Rei)_Ouch that looked like it hurt, but they're ok, good, that's the last thing I need, Maxie crying. _"ouchie I stepped on a shell!" what Max stepped on was not a shell, it was a very pretty Beyblade. It was pink and shiny like polished rose quartz with a small but devastating attack ring (but it still doesn't hold a dime to Draciel), and an 8-wide weight disk one of the most effective. It also had a bit beast, an elegant, pure white fox with three tails and red stripes along its face, one on each side and on the top of its head. Its three tails were each a different color, sapphire blue, ruby red, and topaz yellow.

"a beyblade! Cool, now I have something to teach you with, your very own beyblade!"

"yay! My own beyblade! Let's give it to Rei-neko to hold" "how you know he was a neko-jin?" "He got fangs, 'sides my mommy's, friend's, cousin's, daughter is a neko"

"I think I understand (_I don't understand, all I got was neko)_" They run to Rei and give him the 'blade and then run back to play tag with other kids on the beach.

2:00pm

"That was fun! Lets get ice cream!" "yay ice cream!" (after ice cream 2:15)They're at the hotel Max and Lirael are dressed, watching tv, eating popsicles, Rei is in the shower. "hi Max who's that?" Tyson just entered. "my friend Lirael!" "you are aware that to have a girl in here with three guys of which one is in the shower is unwise?" "who are you to talk about wisdom?" Rei is half dressed drying his hair with a towel (WoF: oh how I'd love to be in there with Rei shirtless! Tyson: down girl). "is that a trick question? Cuz Tyson can't answer that!" Lirael is too busy watching spongebob squarepants.

"shut-up Max" "bum" "booger" "smoker" "drinker" "druggie" "crackhead" "crackpot" "shut-up, both of you! Those girls at the beach gave me a headache I don't feel like listening to your childish ramble" "sorry Rei" "he started it" "Tyson!" "what, he did" "I don't care _who_ started it, end it!" "Rei, go take a nap" Rei looks at Lirael and walks out to his room. "Liri-" "Come on Max let's go to the carnival!" "ok! Bye Tyson!" "whatever" they leave to go outside and Max takes Lirael to a beyblade dish instead of the carnival. "this is perfect, we can practice out here!" "I didn't think you would teach me today" "well why not? It's only 2:20 there's nothing else to do" "you're right"

"first lesson, launching. You only launch after the ref says 'let it rip' then you pull on the cord hard after aiming and try to keep your 'blade balanced, try to attack or dodge your opponent as soon as you land or even before just be careful not to fall out the dish." "Why attack them so soon?" "'Cuz they will try to get you" "oh" "You can't fall out the dish or you lose and if your 'blade stops spinning you lose and if your 'blade gets broken you lose if any of those things happen to your opponent you win" "Ok sounds pretty easy" Max sets up Draciel for launch "watch carefully, 3 2 1, LET IT RIIIIIP!" Draciel takes like a rocket at full speed with perfect precision. "wow you're strong" "Thank you, you'll get that strong if you work at it" "But you've been playing for years." "practice, practice, practice" "what's your 'blade called? Draciel MetalShield" "what's your bitbeast's name?" "Genbu (Draciel's Japanese name)" "ok let me try" She sets up the blade they found at the beach for launch "I'll call my bit beast Sabriel" "you could call your 'blade Sabriel Slash" "yeah! ok 3 2 1 LET IT RIIIIIP!" The 'blade is poorly aimed but has quite the spin but it bounces off Draciel MS and flips to a stop. "whoopsie"

"It's ok that was quite a launch, here try mine" She takes it and relaunches nearly falling over with the magnified force of Max's launcher. "are you ok?(he's laughing) it's a professional tournament launcher it's not supposed to knock you over though" Sabriel is scraping Draciel making it sway. "hey look you're making Draciel move" "I am?"

"Try making Sabriel hit Genbu as hard as it can" suddenly Sabriel slams Draciel right into the dish wall and Draciel comes back and whacks it back. "impressive! Yay you know how to beyblade now!" "does that mean I could travel with you?" "you'll be surrounded by guys" "I have four brothers and my mother works in England" "so you're already surrounded by guys yay!" "?I don't get it" "you don't have to cuz I'm on a sugar-high!" He starts singing "I'm A Nut" "you're crazy Max" "I like mustard on my noodles at half past 4! I like mustard on my rice at quarter to 9! I like chocolate ice cream a whole, whole lot! I chase the ice cream truck down half a block!" she couldn't help but laugh at Max's pure insanity it was just too funny and he keeps singing songs that he made up and also some silly nursery rhymes for another hour. Lirael is just laughing and her eyes are watering so badly you'd think someone really hurt her(if she wasn't so obviously laughing) and obviously her sides hurt badly. "" "Max…you need help" "hamburger helper!" this starts her laughing again. "let's…go back…inside" "okey dokey smokey!"they go inside for R&R(except Max who torments everyone with sillyness)

WoF: ok that's all for now!

Max: that's all folks!

Lirael: pleaz read and review!

Tyson: what a mediocre ending

Rei: she'll do a better one next time

WoF: sorry 'bout the sucky ending

Rei: you'll do better next time

Max: We'll just say she likes cliffies!

WoF: but I-

Tyson: shhhh, nobody has to know

Lirael: bye everyone!


End file.
